User blog:Ryukama/List of Actual Memetic Tier Characters
Due to Memetic Tier being the most powerful "official" tier on Joke Battles, and the highest rating available on all of VS, FC/OC and here, the term is often a large topic of disussion. With that being said at times there are a lot of confusion from what actually counts as Memetic. There are two requirements of qualifying for Memetic. 1. The character must be a POPULAR meme (memes that are not as popular are widepread belong in Ocean Tier) ' '''2. The meme must be about how powerful they are (JonTron for example isn't Memetic since his memes don't relate to him being powerful) ' With that being said here is a list of characters that actually fall into this category '''Chuck Norris- If a rating like "High Memetic" or "Memetic+" existed Chuck would definitely be it. Jokes of his unbelieveable feats have become more than just an online meme and have become a cultural icon being spread all over telivision, movies and entire books of the subject being published. Segata Sanshiro- The insane Karateka who conquers all that refuse to play Sega Saturn. he is known for insane feats like beating an entire club of people in 3 moves, beating an olympian skater in the rink barefoot and throwing a man so hard he exploded twice. Not only has he become a cult icon online but his highly successful commercials even helped keep the dying Sega Saturn running for a small bit. TFS Popo- A terrifying version of Dragon Ball Z's kind servent Mr. Popo, TFS's abridged version features a monster of unfathomable height whose "pecking order" puts him above all others. Sadly he may be getting a retcon as his character has recently taken a different direction in DBA, going from a deranged badass to a dazed drug addic. Squirrel Girl- Unlike Saitama, Squirrel Girl is an actual gag character. She orginated from Marvel comics and gained popularity due to destroying some of the most feared entitied in existence with her utterly lame power of summoning squirrels. Her win list includes Dr. Doom, Ego the Living Planet, Thanos and even Galactus. Batman with Prep Time- Despite him sounding more like a -1 on paper, the amount of wank, controversy and memes that come from this idea that Batman can beat ANYONE if he prepares long enough earns him a spot in meme status. Shia Labaeof- Even though Shia's meme doesn't come from he himself being powerful, he is known for the ability to empower and motivate anyone. Shia may not have the actual power to join this tier, but theoretically he could turn others into Memetic and even grant those already Memetic even more power. Courage and Insanity Wolf- The two hounds always at each other's titanium throats, both their memes are centered around the unbelievable feats they accomplish and they are probably the second "highest" Memetics besides Chuck. Bruce Lee- Due to easily defeating Chuck in the film Enter the Dragon and IRL Chuck's admiration of him, Bruce has gained Memetic status as well, however certainly not to the level Chuck Norris has. A popular theory states "The reason there are no Bruce Lee Jokes like Chuck Norris's is because Bruce Lee is no joke." Kim Jong Un- The glorious leader of True Korea Kim is known for his all around perfection amongst his loyal citizens. Tales of how the dictator enjoys using propaganda to glorify himself has led to numerous memes about him in a similar light as the Chuck Norris memes. John Cena- Being a rick roll and Chuck Norris meme combined in one, John Cena has recently taken the internet by storm and is quickly becoming one of the most popular memes in years. Anyone poor sap who tries to take his belt, even if they are omnipotent, is bound to get a merciless AA and maybe a 5 knuckle shuffle as well if they are lucky, since despite them dying in infinitly infinite worlds, at least they'd do so in a cenamazing fashion. So this was a list of some people who are Memetic just to clear up some confusion. They will likely be more added to this as long as a list of Ocean Tiers being made in order to help demonstrate the distinction between the two. Category:Blog posts